Requiem
by The Genius Mage
Summary: Joshua studied Shiki as she spoke to him. She would be the death of Neku...or so he hoped. Implied Neshiki, Joshiki if you squint.


_~*_Re_qui_em_*~_

Yes, there she was.

Down in the city, _his_ city, where the bustling residents made their daily bread, and whatever else they made. The people, from his view on a skyscraper overlooking Hachiko, seemed like no more than what they were. Ants. Ants going about their business only because the watchful eyes of the hawk let them, when only one beat from its mighty wings could shatter their entire civilization back into the dust. Scents warred with one another, cars honked and screeched, letting their harsh voices ring out into the unbearable cacophony that was Shibuya, Japan. Everywhere one looked there was an advertisement, perhaps running from a TV screen like in the Scramble, or maybe on the walls. There were eccentrically dressed teens and more modestly dressed adults, punk rockers and Goths and those into basic and casual. There were chatting girls and laughing boys and grownups talking outside cafes, book stores, malls, offices.

Everywhere one looked, life existed in its glory and terrible cruelty, but Joshua only had eyes for the girl standing beside the magnificent statue of Hachiko.

The girl was wearing a loose green jacket, with long white pants emblazoned on the edges with silver thread in the shape of fire. Her shirt was hidden by her jacket, and her short dark brown hair was delicately combed. Glasses perched on her nose, not the eye magnifying kind either, but a more subtle type that gave her an intelligent, thoughtful appearance that accented her friendly face. A light tan purse, the kind that matches anything, was slung over her shoulder, and a stuffed cat's black head poked out from between the compartments.

She was waiting for someone, obviously, amber eyes moving from side to side with an excited air of anticipation. Joshua noticed all of this in a glance, just like he heard her thoughts and registered the emotions she gave off that ultimately affected the Music with her energy, her persona, her Soul and Imagination.

Joshua was in his Composer form, and when he was swathed in the wild white energy of the Higher Beings he almost felt…inhuman. It had never bothered him before, no, not in the slightest. But after spending so long with Neku in his human form, his human appearance, Yoshiya Kiryu felt less…he couldn't even find a word for it.

Now, however, the energy clashed with his mind as he felt the otherworldly strength at the tips of his fingers, and yet, he found himself more and more often as the young boy Neku and the others would know him as.

Joshua wondered if they would recognize him as he was now…

Snapping out of it, the Composer checked the Music to see where Neku was, then in a flash he was off the skyscraper and next to Shiki. Another few moments and he transformed from an Angel to a human boy, and that human boy entered the RG.

The transition was smooth and soundless, and Shiki didn't notice. Joshua didn't know Shiki well; he knew she had changed his Proxy for the better. But now he wanted to test her, because if his suspicions were right…

Well, mostly he thought she would be the death of Neku, at least he hoped.

Joshua thought she'd probably barely remember him, she and Beat had seen so little of him after all, before he stopped them from interfering with his final Game with Neku.

He called out to her in as friendly a way as possible. "Hello, Shiki."

A pause. She turned around, her eyes narrowing slightly as she studied him, a faint crease on her face giving away her evident suspicion. But she was friendly by nature, this he knew due to her glaringly bright Soul, and she smiled at him cheerily. "Hey! I'm sorry, but have we met?"

Joshua giggled, crossing his arms. All of his powers were muted now, farther away, and the Music was just barely in his grasp. On one hand he felt weaker, on the other his thoughts and emotions, his own Soul, seemed much closer at hand. Less…gritty, less contaminated, with the UG powers depleted. "My name is Joshua?" He waited for understanding to touch her eyes, and she assumed a thoughtful position.

"Joshua…Joshua…" Shiki blinked, and she gasped a little. "Joshua!" She looked around and said quietly, "You're from the Game?"

Joshua copied her secretive matter, albeit exaggeratedly. "Yes, I am."

She bit her lip, trying to remember more. "You're…that boy Neku called out to. The Composer."

Ah, her gaze was more fearful now. Cautious. She gripped her cat slightly, obviously struggling to push through the veil that Joshua placed on her thoughts. She shouldn't remember much besides he was just that, the Composer. He smiled to reassure her.

After a moment she said tensely, "What do you want?"

Surprised, Joshua searched her thoughts, dragging his UG powers forward. Fear. She was afraid of him, for Neku. She wasn't scared herself…no, Shiki was thinking only about Neku.

"I don't want anything; I'm just here to say howdy." Joshua smirked. "But I also want to talk about you."

"About me," she repeated slowly. Shiki touched her purse, brushing her cat's head.

"Yes. The Game worked wonders for you, didn't it?"

"Yeah. Who knew what I valued most was myself…I'm just lucky I didn't have to play for Eri." Shiki mumbled.

"That's what the Game does, as unkind as it is." Joshua leaned against Hachiko, studying her unblinkingly. "You like Neku, right?"

"Of course. We're friends." Shiki replied a little defensively.

"Hmm." Here Joshua scanned her thoughts, and like he expected, she cared deeply for the orange haired teen. Joshua also checked to see where Neku was, and knew he wouldn't be able to talk much longer. "You're one of the best to pass through the Game. The most improved, as is Neku."

"I-I…yeah. Thanks for letting me play, I guess?"

Joshua giggled and waved the apparent thank you aside. "It was my pleasure. The most fun I've had in years."

"But what about Rhyme?" Shiki's gaze was pained at the thought of the little girl, Beat's sister.

Joshua shrugged indifferently. "She lost the Game, her Entry Fee is lost. Nonrefundable."

"That's not fair…"

"Life isn't fair, sadly, so why would death?"

She grudgingly acknowledged he was right, and her facial expression and sour thoughts made him laugh. Shiki gave him a look before saying, "Will you stay to see Neku?"

"Sadly no. But I promise to see him later." Joshua stood up, and he turned to Shiki with a smile. "He'd do anything for you, you know."

"Same with me. I'd die again for him, especially since he can't play the Game anymore…"

Joshua studied her, just for the briefest moment, his eyes searching not just her expression, but her feelings as well.

Then, with a simple soft laugh, he turned and walked away.

~***~

"Did you find out what you were looking for, boss?"

In the heated warmth of WildKat the smell of coffee and tea hung in the air. The tables were clean, the floor also, and since it was passed closing time the only two residents were the barista and the Composer.

Joshua was silent, studying the black coffee with a pensive expression. If he held the cup still, he could see his own reflection within its depths.

"Sanae," said the Composer after a moment. "She said she'd die again for Neku, as Neku would clearly do anything for her."

"He was a determined one in Week Two and Three, wasn't he?" Sanae replied, cleaning the counter absentmindedly.

Joshua nodded. "Well, that proves my earlier suspicions. I thought she might be used as leverage against him, which is nice to know if I need Neku at any time. He is my Proxy, after all."

"I thought you'd leave him alone," Sanae said guardedly, stopping the cloth's movements.

"It depends, it depends," Joshua said with a languid wave of his hand. "No worries at the present, Sanae. I was just wondering."

"You're going to use their love against them."

Joshua looked up sharply, and a flash of white danced in his purple eyes. "I'll do what I must if the time calls for it."

Sanae put both of his hands up, chuckling. "Okay boss, okay."

"Although…" And here Joshua closed his eyes, hearing Shiki's voice in his head.

"_I'd die for him again…"_

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, dear." Joshua said so quietly that Sanae barely heard.

~***~

_**This is for James Firebrand, just a little fiction that says Thank You for doing what you do for me.**_

_**Everyone else, drop a review if you want.**_


End file.
